Like mother, like daughter
by Cat Touch
Summary: Fic ini diambil dari komik yang saya buat Romeo and Juliet versi parody, ceritanya sedikit saya edit. Disini Roxas dan Namine dibuat agak aneh dan Roxas yang sedikit narsis...


**Saya kembali lagi saking semangatnya saya bikin cerita lain dengan fic oneshot, …**

**Fic ini diambil dari komik yang saya buat Romeo and Juliet versi parody, ceritanya sedikit saya edit. Disini Roxas dan Namine dibuat agak aneh dan Roxas yang sedikit narsis disini ada lagu mawar merah yang sedikit saya ubah supaya sesuai dengan ceritanya… **

**Disclaimer : Saya benci mengatakannya tapi apa boleh buat, Kingdom Hearts dan Romeo and Juliet bukan milikku tapi milik Square Enix dan William Shakespeare.**

**Read and Enjoy**

**Like Mother, Like Daughter**

Cerita ini bermula dengan pertikaian 2 keluarga Capulet dan Montague.

Namine berasal dari keluarga Capulet merupakan keluarga yang amaaaaaaat kaya maklum nyokapnya merupakan pengusaha motor yang amat laku sampai-sampai membuka cabang di seluruh Negara Kingdom Hearts. Saking kayanya tiap minggu sekali Namine sering gonta-ganti hp sampai sekarang dia punya 10 hp blackberry berbagai macam tipe(author mau doooooooong).

Sedangkan Roxas sendiri dari keluarga Montague yang keluarganya merupakan juragan mobil angkot sampai ada 50 angkotan kota yang nganggur halaman rumahnya…lho kok pada nganggur, gini ceritanya pada saat itu orang-orang lebih suka pake motor ketimbang pake angkot. Kata mereka sih, kalo pake motor duit mereka lebih irit untuk beli bensin daripada pake ngeluarin duit 2x lipat hanya buat ongkos. Gara-gara itulah keluarga Montague sangaaaaaaaaatlah miskin, gara-gara itulah kedua keluarga itu bermusuhan dan gara-gara itulah tubuh Roxas sangat kurus seperti cacing yang kepanasan (TT_TT).

"Arghh….bete…bete…bete!" seru Namine sambil mengeluarkan hp blackberry hitam-nya.

"Ok…update status"

Dengan lihai jarinya menekan tombol blackberry-nya dengan kecepatan 0,5 perdetik, dia bisa menuliskan 1600 word pada layar hp-nya. Pada layar status fb-nya tertulis bahwa dia sedang berpacaran dengan…

**cing..cing..cuing…SMSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS….**

Namine mengeluarkan hp blackberry lainnya dari sakunya…

_-Namine lagi ngapain nih?- _

Namine sangat gembira, dari tadi dia menunggu sms dari doi-nya.

-_Lg update status nih, bete…-_

Tak kurang dari 5 detik sms Namine nerima sms dari Roxas.

-_Kalau kamu bete mendingan liat aku aja, aku kan ganteng…dijamin bete kamu bakalan ilang-_

-_Idihhh…GR, emang kamu sekarang dimana?-_

_-Kamu pergi dulu ke balkon kamarmu pasti ada aku-_

Namine pun dengan segera menuju balkon.

Tunggu….bukannya Roxas sangat miskin darimana dia dapet hp dan punya pulsa untuk sms. Survei mengatakan bahwa hp yang dipake Roxas bukan kepunyaannya tapi dikasih ama Namine dan pulsa itu Namine sendiri yang transfer pulsa ke hp-nya….

**(_)**

"Ohhhhh…Namine, kau bagaikan sinar rembulan dihatiku…" kata Roxas yang ada di bawah balkon sambil menjulurkan dan mengapit tangkai bunga merah di mulutnya.

"Roxas…." Namine pun terhanyut suasana.

"Akanku persembahkan lagu untukmu…"

"Setangkai mawar meraaaaaaahhhhhhhh…aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh yang kuberikan kepadamu di malam ini…." Dengan riangnya Roxas menari tarian ngebor yang ga karuan. Sampai-sampai terjadi gempa 6,5 skala rechter yang menyebabkan seluruh warga kota Twillight berhamburan keluar….

"Mama, mama ada orang aneh…" Seorang anak kecil yang melintas bersama ibunya menunjuk Roxas yang asyik menari.

"Jangan dilihat!" Sang ibu itu menutup mata anaknya. "Ayo pulang, bahaya disini ada orang gila." Ibu itu pun mengendong anaknya dan berlari terbirit-birit ketakutan.

Sementara itu…

"GRRRRRRRR…zzzzzzZZZZZzzzzz…GRRRRRRRR…"

Suara nyokap Namine yang hampir mirip dengan suara srigala yang sedang kasmaran terbangun karena merasakan gempa dan terjatuh dari tempat tidur.

**(_)**

"Setangkai mawar meraaaaaaahhhhhhhh…." Roxas yang masih asyik menari tarian gaya gergaji-nya.

BLETAKKKK !

Tiba-tiba Roxas berhenti menyanyi dan merasakan sesuatu mengenai dikepalanya. Di depannya sudah ada nyokap Namine yang bersiap berperang, ditangannya ada sapu lidi yang tajam-tajam dan memakai helm ala tentara. Ternyata yang terkena kepala Roxas itu adalah sandal jepit yang sedang di pakai nyokapnya itu.

"Dasar keluarga Montague gak tau aturan menggangu orang lagi tidur. Mau apa lu kesini, mau deket-deket anak gua ! Enak aja!" Nyokap Namine dengan keras memukul Roxas dengan sapu lidinya.

" Ampuuuuuuuuunnnn Maaaaaakkkk…" Roxas yang merintih kesakitan.

"Pergi sana ! jangan berani kesini lagi!" usir nyokapnya.

Karena Roxas tidak kuat dengan serangan nyokap Namine, dia pun pergi dari halaman kediaman keluarga Capulet.

Akhirnya hubungan Namine dan Roxaspun ketahuan oleh keluarganya. Mereka sangat marah terutama nyokap Namine yang terus-menerus memberi ceramah pada anaknya 7 hari 7 malam. Mereka juga memutuskan untuk menikahkan Namine dengan anak tetangganya.

Dimalam itu Namine menangis tersedu-sedu. Nyokapnya mengurung dikamarnya dan menyita semua hpnya sampai hari pernikahannya tiba. Tapi untunglah ada hpnya yang masih diselamatkan.

**cing..cing..cuing…SMSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS….**

Terdengar suara yang tidak asing bagi Namine.

-_Namine, maafkan, aku tidak kuasa melawan kekejaman ibumu_—

Namine membalas sms-nya

-_Roxas, kumohon bawalah aku pergi dari sini…seminggu lagi aku akan dinikahkan sama anak tetangga_-

- _APPPUUUAAA_!-

Tak lama kemudian Roxas sms kembali

-_Baiklah, kalau begitu malam ini kita bertemu ditempat biasa_—

Tak selang beberapa lama Namine mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari lemari bajunya, disana berisi alat-alat untuk bunuh diri yang Namine sengaja siapkan apabila kejadian ini terjadi. Dikeluarkanlah seuntai tali tambang sehingga Namine berhasil meloloskan diri lewat balkonnya.

**(_)**

Begitu sampai ditempat yang dijanjikan.

"…" panggil Namine setelah melihat Roxas sedang duduk dibawah pohon sambil makan es kacang ijo.

"Yo, Namine," jawab Roxas dengan santainya.

"Kenapa kamu ga bagi-bagi es kacang ijonyaaaa…hiks..hiks.." isak Namine

"Maaf, Namine ada satu maklum orang miskin. O, ya bukannya kamu kesini mau ngebahas kelanjutan hubungan kita."

"Oh, ya aku lupa," Jawab Namine agak sedikit bego

"Trus, gimana sekarang hubungan kita sudah diketahui…meskipun kita kabur, pasti nyokap kamu menemukan kita dia banyak mata-matanya. Dan aku pastinya bakalan dipukuli nyokap kamu pake sapu lidi lagi, ampuuuuuuuun sakitnya liat tangan aku sampai belang-belang gini. " Roxas mengaduh kesakitan sambil mengelus-elus tangannya.

"Apa boleh buat, kita bunuh diri bersama.."Namine mengeluarkan dua botol kecil berisi racun dari kotak yang dia bawa-bawa dari rumahnya.

"Hah, bunuh DIRI! Ga mau ah, tar masuk neraka loh"

"ROXAS! Kamu pilih bunuh diri atau dipukuli pake sapu lidi!" bentak namine agak kesal.

"Yaaaahhhhh…dipukuli pake sapu lidi lumayan sakit sih, ini luka udah seminggu ga sembuh-sembuh. Bunuh diri aja-lah" Roxas menerima botol yang ada di tangan kanan Namine.

Merekapun bersama-sama meminum racun dari botol mereka masing-masing. Beberapa kemudian…

"Lho, kok aku ga mati-mati?" tanya Roxas yang kebingungan.

"Ah, mungkin aku terlalu tampan sehingga racun pun kalah dengan ketampananku...hahaha" Puji Roxas.

Roxas melihat Namine yang sudah terbaring dan berwajah pucat di tanah. Pandangannya beralih pada botol yang dia minum dan pada labelnya terbaca 'ini obat kuat'.

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !" teriak Roxas yang terkejut 100%.

"Pantesan ga mempan, ini kan obat kuat…haaaaahh Namine kok bisa-bisanya salah beli obat" keluh Roxas.

"Yooooooooooshh…Namine tunggu aku akan beli racun asli, abang akan menyusulmu. Hiaaaaat…" Kata Roxas sambil berlari menuju kota.

**(_)**

" Huaaaaaaa…Roxas…dimana kamu? A..aku k..kok ditinggal sendiri….."tangis Namine

Lho kok Namine masih hidup? Aha, ternyata obat yang diminum Namine juga bukan racun dan itu adalah obat tidur.

Sementara ditempat lain…

"Hhhhhh…" desah Roxas.

"Argghhhhhhhhh…..kenapa semua toko di sini tutup semua?" teriak Roxas

"Ya-iyalah malam gini mana ada toko yang buka," Jawab author.

"Woi, author elo kan ga ada dalam adegan ini!" Roxas nendang author.

"Hei, hari ini aku akan makan malam dengan pacarku, " tiba-tiba seorang gadis berwajah cantik datang melintas.

"Masaaaaa, aku iri deh…" jawab temannya.

Tiba-tiba Roxas merasakan hal aneh pada tubuhnya, tubuhnya terasa segar bugar. Tangannya yang asalnya kurus kering sekarang berotot seperti popeye, mungkin ini akibat efek dari obat kuat yang dia minum.

"Hai, Nona. Maukah kalian ikut makan malam denganku?" Kata Roxas dengan tubuh membungkuk dan mengulurkan tangannya pada mereka.

"Idihhhhh, genitnya…."

Sementara di tempat lain juga…

"Roxas…hiks…hikss…where are you? Hikss..hikss…" isak Namine berjalan sendirian ditengah malam yang sepi itu.

Namine terus menangis sehingga mengakibatkan pakaian yang dipakainya basah kuyup yang terkena air matanya. Tak lama kemudian dia mendengar suara Roxas.

"AHAHAHAHAHA" tawa Roxas yang agak mirip dengan ketawa buto ijo

Ternyata Roxas menggandeng bahu kedua gadis yang tadi dia temui.

"Namine?" Roxas menyadari kehadiran Namine yang sudah ada didepannya.

"Ro…xas t-ternyata kau…" nada suara Namine yang agak tinggi.

"Ternyata kau SELINGKUH di belakangku!" Namine yang tidak bisa menahan amarahnya memukuli Roxas dengan sapu lidi.

"Ampun….aampun Namine!" teriak Roxas yang kesakitan.

"Ternyata hubungan kita tidak istimewaaaaaaaa!" Namine mengobrak-abrik barang yang di bawa Roxas dan mengambil kembali Hp yang dia berikan pada Roxas.

Begitulah akhir dari kisah antara Romeo and juliel versi Roxas dan Namine…Like Mother, Like Daughter.

FIN

**Karena saya belum terbiasa buat cerita parody…**

**Pleaseeeeeeeee REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW…**


End file.
